


Upstairs Now

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Just smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's it, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert told Aaron to get upstairs..this is what happened when he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs Now

"Right. Upstairs. Now."  
Robert took off up the stairs of the pub leaving Aaron breathing hard and wiping his mouth. His heart pounding in his chest. He looked up and smirked before following him. Robert strode down the corridor; turning his head to look at Aaron,  
"Which...?"  
Aaron pointed to his door,  
"That one."  
Robert walked in with Aaron close behind; suddenly turning and pushing the man against the door to shut it. He pressed him up against the wood as he gripped his head and kissed him again; fingers tangling in his hair as Aaron grabbed his jacket and pulled him even closer. Robert couldn't breathe; the feel of Aaron's soft lips on his and the contrast of his beard on his skin making him harder than he already was. Aaron moved his legs; making Robert adjust his position and practically straddle the man's thigh. He started grinding against him as he kissed him before breaking away and pulling them back in the direction of the bed; stepping away to kick his shoes off as Aaron did the same only to return to the kiss. He wanted to stay like that forever, to have Aaron's lips, the taste of him, the feel of him, there with him forever. Aaron pushed his jacket down his shoulders and he let him drop it to the ground before pulling Aaron's T-shirt up and off and shoving him onto the mattress. His eyes found the scars on Aaron's stomach and he swallowed before meeting Aaron's eye. Aaron blinked and tried to cover them with his hands. Robert pulled his hand away,  
"We all have our past’s right?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled Robert down to kiss him again. He grabbed the hem of Robert's jumper as he pressed kisses to his neck; pulling away to lift it up and over his head before dropping it to the floor. Robert licked his lips and started unbuttoning Aaron's jeans; rocking his hips slightly against Aaron's.  
"You have stuff?"  
Aaron nodded; his head suddenly light with the knowledge that he was about to have sex with Robert. He leaned over and opened his night stand, reaching in to grab the lube and condoms. Robert climbed from the bed and unbuckled his belt before pulling his socks off. He looked over at the door,  
"This thing lock?"  
"Yeah just turn the...on the handle."  
Robert locked the door and looked back at Aaron; cupping himself as he did. He smirked,  
"Strip."  
Aaron climbed from the bed and removed the rest of his clothes until he and Robert stood before one another completely naked. Robert stepped closer and trailed his fingers down Aaron's chest. He swallowed when his eyes travelled down Aaron's body and came to land on his thick cock. He hadn't seen Aaron's body clearly when they were pressed together in the back of the car; desperately rutting against each other and clashing teeth as they kissed.  
"Like what you see?"  
Robert met his eye again and smirked,  
"Just admiring what I missed the other night."  
Aaron glanced over Roberts body; silently impressed,  
"Well I ain't got all night."  
Robert bit his lip and pulled him in to kiss him again, arousal making his head light. He pushed him down onto the mattress again and straddled him,  
"I want you."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded before being pushed down flat as Robert climbed from his lap,  
"Roll over."  
Aaron did as he was told; bunching the pillow under his chin and pushing his hips up; he looked behind him at Robert who was staring down at him- eyes blown and hand moving slowly along his hard cock. Aaron felt a stab of nerves and covered it by kicking Robert gently,  
"Oi...you gonna do this or am I gonna have to get myself off?"  
Robert was snapped out of his daze and grinned at him,  
"Settle down, you'll cum."  
Aaron glanced up and down and moved his hips up,  
"Get to it then."  
Robert landed a smack on Aaron's arse then leant over to grab the lube,  
"You've done this before then?"  
Robert stopped and looked at him,  
"Why? Do I look like a blushing virgin?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Not the first word I'd think of...no."  
Robert smirked and poured the lube on to his fingers,  
"Well then. Stop asking questions. Move."  
Aaron moved to give Robert better access as he kissed his back while circling his hole then pushing his finger in slowly.  
"Agh...fuck."  
Robert sniggered slightly,  
"Are you sure you've done this before?"  
Aaron turned his head to look over his shoulder,  
"Just get to it before I get bored and kick you out."  
Robert raised an eyebrow and pushed another finger into him. Aaron pushed his face back into the pillow and groaned; pushing back on Robert's fingers as he worked him open quickly. He looked down at Aaron and swallowed; suddenly not wanting to make love to his back,  
"Aaron..."  
He pulled his fingers free wiped them as Aaron turned,  
"You wanna stop?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"No, get on your back."  
Robert caught the look of relief on Aaron's face and busied himself with putting the condom on. Aaron moved and spread his legs before grabbing for Robert again,  
"Stop wasting time."  
"Someone's eager."  
"Hurry up."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again; pushing his legs until his knees were almost at his chest,  
"Hold them."  
"You've done this before."  
Robert lined himself up and met Aaron's eye,  
"Keep that a secret though eh?"  
"Just like everything-Agh....yes."  
Robert pushed himself flush against Aaron and groaned at the tight heat.  
"Oh my god..."  
He positioned himself; one hand on each side of Aaron's head as Aaron gripped them and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded and lifted his hips slightly,  
"Move."  
"You always this bossy?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Move."  
The idea of stilling and torturing the man crossed his mind but the feel of Aaron; tight around him and hot as hell made his head light. He hadn't felt that in a long time. He'd sworn it was done with men when he proposed to Chrissie, swore he was done. But Aaron, the fit, the smell, the taste of beer on his lips and the slight tang of grease on his skin turned him once more. He surged forward and kissed the man; pushing his tongue into his mouth as he started thrusting into him. He was almost desperate, drunk on him as he kissed him again and again before pushing his face against his neck and gasping; pleasure overloading his brain as Aaron's fingers dug into his back. Robert lifted his head and pushed their foreheads together,  
"God you feel good."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah."  
Robert squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out a laugh before kissing him again. He pulled away and pulled out,  
"What-"  
"On your knees. Come on."  
Aaron moved; gripping the headboard and dropping his head as Robert gripped his hip and pushed back into him,  
"Mmm...god."  
Robert pulled Aaron back so his back was flush against his chest and put his hand against his throat as he started thrusting into him again. Aaron's fingers wrapped around his own steadily leaking cock; stroking until he was gasping and turning his head, his free hand grabbing Robert's head to crash their lips together just as he came in thick ropes over his fist. Robert gasped into his mouth and growled as he pulled away; gripping Aaron's hips and slamming into him. Aaron fell forward and bit down on the pillow as Robert kept up his brutal pace,  
"Ugh...hurry up, hurry up."  
Robert shook his head and pushed in fully; stilling as his orgasm hit and he filled the condom. He shuddered and thrust again once more before pulling out and resting on his heels as he removed the condom and tied it. Aaron climbed from the bed and grabbed a few tissues from the desk to clean himself before picking up his boxers. They dressed quietly, not looking at each other fully until Aaron was zipping his hoodie up,  
"You still haven't apologised."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"For the car."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Good luck with that."  
Robert raised his eyebrows and Aaron shrugged,  
"You're not getting one."  
Robert stormed over; pushing Aaron against the desk and gripping the front of his hoodie,  
"You gonna hit me?"  
Robert looked him up and down before closing the gap and kissing him again. Aaron tangled his hand in Robert's hair and deepened it until Robert pulled away,  
"I have to go home."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Go on then."  
"Not gonna beg me to stay?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"If you want that you're in the wrong place."  
Robert glanced at his lips for a moment before kissing him again; cupping his face and then suddenly pulling away and heading to the door. He unlocked it and turned back to Aaron with a wink,  
"This was fun. See you later."  
He closed the door behind him as he left; Aaron waited for a moment before wiping his mouth and walking over to clear the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....hit me up at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com You know...if you want.


End file.
